hymnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nearer, My God, to Thee
"Nearer, My God, to Thee" is a 19th-century Christian hymn by Sarah Flower Adams, based loosely on Genesis 28:11–19,1 the story of Jacob's dream. Genesis 28:11–12 can be translated as follows: "So he came to a certain place and stayed there all night, because the sun had set. And he took one of the stones of that place and put it at his head, and he lay down in that place to sleep. Then he dreamed, and behold, a ladder was set up on the earth, and its top reached to heaven; and there the angels of God were ascending and descending on it..." The hymn is well known, among other uses, as the alleged last song the band on RMS Titanic played before the ship sank. Contents 1 Lyrics 2 Text and music 3 RMS Titanic and SS Valencia 4 Quotations in musical compositions 5 Other uses 6 Notes 7 References 8 External links Lyrics The lyrics to the hymn are as follows:234 Nearer, my God, to Thee, nearer to Thee!E'en though it be a cross that raiseth me;Still all my song shall be nearer, my God, to Thee,Chorus: Nearer, my God, to Thee, nearer to Thee! "Jacob's Dream", artwork on the campus of Abilene Christian University.Though like the wanderer, the sun gone down,Darkness be over me, my rest a stone;Yet in my dreams I'd be nearer, my God, to Thee, etc.There let the way appear steps unto heav'n;All that Thou sendest me in mercy giv'n;Angels to beckon me nearer, my God, to Thee, etc.Then with my waking thoughts bright with Thy praise,Out of my stony griefs Bethel I'll raise;So by my woes to be nearer, my God, to Thee, etc.Or if on joyful wing, cleaving the sky,Sun, moon, and stars forgot, upwards I fly,Still all my song shall be, nearer, my God, to Thee, etc. A sixth verse was later added to the hymn by Edward Henry Bickersteth Jr. as follows:2 There in my Father’s home, safe and at rest,There in my Savior’s love, perfectly blest;Age after age to be, nearer my God to Thee, etc. Text and music 1881 sheet music cover The verse was written by the English poet and Unitarian hymn writer Sarah Flower Adams at her home in Sunnybank, Loughton, Essex, England, in 1841. It was first set to music by Adams's sister, the composer Eliza Flower, for William Johnson Fox's collection Hymns and Anthems.5 In the United Kingdom, the hymn is usually associated with the 1861 hymn tune "Horbury" by John Bacchus Dykes, named for a village near Wakefield, England, where Dykes had found "peace and comfort".67 In the rest of the world, the hymn is usually sung to the 1856 tune "Bethany" by Lowell Mason. British Methodists prefer the tune "Propior Deo" (Nearer to God), written by Arthur Sullivan (of Gilbert and Sullivan) in 1872.8 Sullivan wrote a second setting of the hymn to a tune referred to as "St. Edmund". Mason's tune has also penetrated the British repertoire.9 The Methodist Hymn Book of 1933 includes Horbury and two other tunes, "Nearer To Thee" (American) and "Nearer, My God, To Thee" (T C Gregory, 1901–?),10 while its successor Hymns and Psalms of 1983 uses Horbury and "Wilmington" by Erik Routley.11 Songs of Praise includes Horbury, "Rothwell" (Geoffrey Shaw) and "Liverpool" (John Roberts/Ieuan Gwyllt, 1822–1877)12 Liverpool also features in the BBC Hymn Book of 195113 and the Baptist Hymn Book of 1962 (with Propior Deo)14 The original English Hymnal includes the hymn set to Horbury,15 while its replacement New English Hymnal drops the hymn. Hymns Ancient and Modern included Horbury and "Communion" (S S Wesley),16 although later versions, including Common Praise, standardise on Horbury.17 Other 19th century settings include those by the Rev. N. S. Godfrey,18 W. H. Longhurst,19 Herbert Columbine,20 Frederic N. Löhr,21 Thomas Adams,22 Stephen Glover,23 Henry Tucker,24 John Rogers Thomas,25 and one composed jointly by William Sterndale Bennett and Otto Goldschmidt.26 In 1955, the English composer and musicologist Sir Jack Westrup composed a setting in the form of an anthem for four soloists with organ accompaniment.27 RMS Titanic and SS Valencia See also: Musicians of the RMS Titanic "Nearer, My God, to Thee" is associated with the sinking of the RMS Titanic, as some survivors later reported that the ship's string ensemble played the hymn as the vessel sank. For example, Violet Jessop said in her 1934 account of the disaster that she had heard the hymn being played;28 Archibald Gracie IV, however, emphatically denied it in his own account, written soon after the sinking, and Wireless Operator Harold Bride said that he had heard "Autumn",29 by which he may have meant Archibald Joyce's then-popular waltz "Songe d'Automne" (Autumn Dream).28 In feature films based on the Titanic disaster, the "Bethany" version was used in the 1929 film Atlantic and the 1943, 1953 and 1997 films titled Titanic, whereas the "Horbury" version was played in the 1958 film, A Night to Remember.8 Wallace Hartley, the ship's band leader (who like all the musicians on board, went down with the ship), was known to like the hymn and to wish to have it performed at his funeral. As a Methodist Briton, he was familiar with both the "Horbury" and "Propior Deo" versions, but would not likely have used "Bethany". His father, a Methodist choirmaster, used the "Propior Deo" version at church. His family were certain that he would have used the "Propior Deo" version,30 and it is this tune's opening notes that appear on Hartley's memorial2931 and that were played at his funeral.30 However, a record slip for a 1913 Edison cylinder recording of "Nearer, My God, to Thee", featuring the "Bethany" version, states that "When the great steamship 'Titanic' sank in mid-ocean in April 1912, it was being played by the band and sung by the doomed passengers, even as the boat took her final plunge."32 George Orrell, the bandmaster of the rescue ship, RMS Carpathia, who spoke with survivors, related: "The ship's band in any emergency is expected to play to calm the passengers. After the Titanic struck the iceberg the band began to play bright music, dance music, comic songs – anything that would prevent the passengers from becoming panic-stricken... various awe-stricken passengers began to think of the death that faced them and asked the bandmaster to play hymns. The one which appealed to all was 'Nearer My God to Thee'."33 "Nearer, My God, to Thee" was sung by the doomed crew and passengers of the SS Valencia as it sank off the Canadian coast in 1906, and this event may be the source of the Titanic legend.34 Quotations in musical compositions A dramatic paraphrase of the hymn tune was written for wind band by the Danish composer, Carl Nielsen. His version includes a musical rendition of the collision between boat and iceberg.35 The composer Sigfrid Karg-Elert, moved by the Titanic tragedy, wrote six works based on the "Bethany" setting, including an organ fantasia.36 "Bethany" is also quoted in Charles Ives's fourth symphony.37 The French organist Joseph Bonnet wrote "In Memoriam – Titanic", the first of his Douze Pièces, Op. 10, based on the tune Horbury. It was published the year after the Titanic sank.38 The hymn even made its way briefly onto the operatic stage. The singer Emma Abbott, prompted by "her uncompromising and grotesque puritanism" rewrote La traviata so that Violetta expired singing not Verdi's Addio del passato, but "Nearer My God to Thee".39 Other uses Another tale, surrounding the death of President William McKinley in September 1901, quotes his dying words as being the first few lines of the hymn. At 3:30 pm, in the afternoon of September 14, 1901, after five minutes of silence across the nation, numerous bands across the United States played the hymn, McKinley's favorite, in his memory.40 It was also played by the Marine Band on Pennsylvania Avenue during the funeral procession through Washington and at the end of the funeral service itself,40 and at a memorial service for him in Westminster Abbey, London.41 The hymn was also played as the body of assassinated American President James Garfield was interred at Lakeview Cemetery in Cleveland, Ohio, and at the funerals of former U.S. Presidents Warren G. Harding42 and Gerald R. Ford, and Prince Bernhard of the Netherlands The Confederate army band played this song as the survivors of the disastrous Pickett's Charge (in the Battle of Gettysburg) returned from their failed infantry assault.43 The Rough Riders sang the hymn at the burial of their slain comrades after the Battle of Las Guasimas.44 A film called Nearer My God to Thee was made in 1917 in the UK. "Nearer, My God, to Thee" is sung at the end of the 1936 movie San Francisco.45 In the Max Ophüls 1952 film, Le Plaisir, the French version of the hymn, 'Plus près de toi, mon Dieu,' is sung in a country church, which causes sobbing among a group of visiting Parisian courtesans."4647 The title of the hymn is also the title of a painting by physician Jack Kevorkian.48 William F. Buckley mentions in the introduction to his 1998 book, Nearer, My God: An Autobiography of Faith, that the title was inspired by "Nearer My God to Thee".49 CNN's founder Ted Turner, at the launch of the channel in 1980, promised: "We won't be signing off until the world ends. ... We'll be ... covering it live. ... And when the end of the world comes, we'll play 'Nearer My God to Thee' before we sign off." Turner commissioned a video recording of the hymn for this purpose, played by a military marching band, which he sometimes played for reporters. In 2015, the video, tagged in CNN's database as "for release till end of world confirmed", was leaked on the Internet.50 Among other recordings, Doris Day included the song on her 1962 album You'll Never Walk Alone. Siobhan Owen, after singing it at a Titanic 100 year anniversary dinner, recorded it on her "Storybook Journey" album, released in June 2012.51 A season 3 episode of Homicide: Life on the Street is entitled "Nearer My God to Thee".52 The song is also played in episodes of the TV series Orphan Black.53 Notes 1.Jump up ^ "28:11-12", Genesis, Bible gateway. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Nearer, My God, to Thee", Cyber Hymnal, Hymn time. 3.Jump up ^ "Nearer, My God, to Thee", Hymn site. 4.Jump up ^ "Nearer My God to Thee", Christian Music, Surf in the Spirit. 5.Jump up ^ Taylor, pp. 3, 171. 6.Jump up ^ The Musical Times, January 1898, p. 22. 7.Jump up ^ Bradley, Ian. (2005). Daily Telegraph book of hymns, London: Bloomsbury Academic, p. 294 (2006 paperback ed.) ISBN 0-82648282-1. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Bevil, J. Marshall. "And the Band Played On", paper presented at the October 1999 meeting of the Southwest Regional Chapter of the American Musicological Society, Rice University, Houston, accessed 23 February 2012. 9.Jump up ^ E.g., Adams, Sarah F.; Mason, Lowell (1995). "Nearer, My God, to Thee". In Winstanley, Albert E; Fisher, Graham A. Favourite Hymns of the Church. Aylesbury, Buckinghamshire: Eye-Opener Publications.. 10.Jump up ^ Methodist Hymn Book, 1933, Hymn 468 11.Jump up ^ Hymns and Psalms, 1983, Hymn 451 12.Jump up ^ Songs of Praise, 1931, Hymn 586 13.Jump up ^ BBC Hymn Book, 1951, Hymn 332 14.Jump up ^ Baptist Hymn Book, 1962, Hymn 598 15.Jump up ^ English Hymnal, 1933, Hymn 444 16.Jump up ^ Hymns Ancient and Modern Standard Edition, 1922, Hymn 277 17.Jump up ^ Common Praise, 2000, Hymn 526 18.Jump up ^ The Musical Times, October 1853, p. 270 19.Jump up ^ The Musical Times, March 1860, p. 223 20.Jump up ^ The Musical Times, December 1865, p. 192 21.Jump up ^ The Musical Times, December 1874, p. 730 22.Jump up ^ The Musical Times, February 1895, p. 102 23.Jump up ^ "Nearer, My God, to Thee", Oliver Ditson Company (1859) 24.Jump up ^ Tucker, Henry. "Nearer, My God, to Thee", Hitchcock's Music Store, New York (1882), reproduced by Library of Congress, accessed November 18, 2015, 25.Jump up ^ Library of Congress 26.Jump up ^ The Musical Times, March 1902, p. 19 27.Jump up ^ The Musical Times, May 1955, p. 1 28.^ Jump up to: a b Howells, pp. 128–29. 29.^ Jump up to: a b Richards, pp. 395–96. 30.^ Jump up to: a b Bradley, Ian. Lost Chords and Christian Soldiers: The Sacred Music of Arthur Sullivan, SCM Press (2013), p. 72 ISBN 0-33404421-9. 31.Jump up ^ Biography of Wallace Hartley, the Titanic's bandmaster. 32.Jump up ^ Dethlefson, Ronald. Edison Blue Amberol Recordings, 1912–1914. APM Press: Brooklyn, 1980, p. 53. The cylinder is numbered Edison Blue Amberol No. 1647. 33.Jump up ^ Turner, p. 194 34.Jump up ^ Baily, Clarence H. "The Wreck of the Valencia", in Pacific Monthly, March 1906, p. 281, quoted in Howells, p. 129 35.Jump up ^ "Orkestermusik", Carl Nielsen Selskabet, accessed 14 January 2010 36.Jump up ^ The Musical Times, January 1973, pp. 33–34; and May 1973, p. 489 37.Jump up ^ Ballantine, Christopher. "Charles Ives and the Meaning of Quotation in Music", The Musical Quarterly, April 1979, p. 174 38.Jump up ^ "Douze Pièces pour Grand-Orgue, Opus 10". Michael's Music Service website, accessed 17 June 2011 39.Jump up ^ The Musical Times, May 1891, p. 274. 40.^ Jump up to: a b Olcott, Charles S. "The Tragedy at Buffalo", Chapter 34, The Life of William McKinley (1916), pp. 313–33, Houghton Mifflin Company 41.Jump up ^ The Musical Times, October 1901, p. 665 42.Jump up ^ Dean, John (2004). Warren G Harding. New York: Times Books. p. 153. ISBN 0805069569. 43.Jump up ^ Lanning, p. 244 44.Jump up ^ Brown, Theron and Hezekiah Butterworth. The Story of the Hymns and Tunes (1906) 45.Jump up ^ Soundtrack to the film San Francisco at the IMDB database, accessed 11 January 2010 46.Jump up ^ YouTube 47.Jump up ^ Douin, Jean-Luc. "Terre promise", La Bobine, accessed 14 January 2010 48.Jump up ^ Kevorkian painting 49.Jump up ^ Buckley, introduction 50.Jump up ^ O'Neal, Sean. "CNN's doomsday video leaks to the Internet", A. V. Club, 5 January 2015 51.Jump up ^ http://www.amazon.com/Storybook-Journey/dp/B008DI6WZ8 52.Jump up ^ Paeth, Greg. "TV highlights for the upcoming week", Scripps Howard News Service, October 8, 1994 53.Jump up ^ Cohen, Noam. "Orphan Black Recap 3×4: Nearer My Clone to Thee", Observer, May 12, 2015 References Buckley, William F. Nearer, My God: An Autobiography of Faith, Introduction. Harvest Books, 1998 ISBN 0-15-600618-9 Howells, Richard Parton (1999). The Myth of the Titanic. New York: Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 978-0-312-22148-5. Lanning, Michael (2007). The Civil War 100. Sourcebooks, Inc. ISBN 1-4022-1040-X. Richards, Jeffrey (2001). Imperialism and Music: Britain, 1876–1953. Manchester, UK: Manchester University Press. ISBN 978-0-7190-6143-1. Taylor & Francis Group (2003). A Historical Dictionary of British Women. Routledge. ISBN 1-85743-228-2. Turner, Steve (2011). The Band that Played On. Nashville, TN: Thomas Nelson. ISBN 978-1-59555-219-8. External links Genesis 28:11-12 (American Standard Version) Links to midi files and sheet music "Nearer, My God, to Thee" mp3 (Bethany) "Nearer, My God, to Thee" midi with lyrics (Horbury) "Nearer, My God, to Thee" mp3 (Propior Deo) Information about the 1917 film at the IMDB database Nearer, My God, to Thee: Scores at the International Music Score Library Project Sheet music to Propior Deo Sheet music for "Nearer, My God, to Thee" from Project Gutenberg (White arrangement) Sheet Music for "Nearer, My God, to Thee", McKinley Music Co., 1909 (Sawyer/Turner arrangement) Category:1900 singles Category:19th-century songs Category:English Christian hymns Category:Compositions by Arthur Sullivan Category:Mississippi John Hurt songs Category:RMS Titanic Category:Assassination of William McKinley Category:United States Presidents and death